


Snow Globe

by aim7art



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, M/M, i dunno, i suck at writing feelsy stuff, should be working on another fic oops, this is what happens when I listen to sad music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim7art/pseuds/aim7art
Summary: Yuuri is only a plastic figure inside a snow globe, forced to only be a spectator on a shelf as Viktor grows up. But it soon becomes not enough for him, and he wishes he could do more for the cheerful boy who grows into a lonely man.





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> FOR MORE FEELS: Listen to Saccharinne's youtube music box cover of Stammi Vicino [Stay Close to Me]...that's what I kind of imagined Yuuri's snow globe would play music-wise, especially since his figure's costume is the duet outfit :D
> 
> oh god, I suck at writing feels-y stuff, but the idea sort of popped into my head so...at least I was able to keep it short. Though I can't say much for it. >_<   
> Going to head off to sleep now, and work more on 'His name was Yuuri' tomorrow. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~!

                He was unable to move from his spot on the shelf, but he was able to watch and that was good enough…sometimes, but today was not one of those days.

                Yuuri remembered the day he was given to Viktor.  The ten year old, with pretty long hair, picked his globe up, twisting the key on the back of the wooden base, shaking it with wide eyes full of wonder.  Once the shaking had stopped, the soft music still playing, Yuuri could barely see outside the glass walls as fake snow floated down around him, but he could hear the muffled sounds of laughter and it made him feel a longing he had never felt before, an odd stirring in a heart he was never meant to possess.

                Viktor had placed him on the most prominent shelf in the room, right in view of everything. Almost every night, after a bath, and massaging his poor feet, Viktor would skip over and give Yuuri’s home a shake, while playing the globe’s melody, smiling at the snow falling around the motionless, posed skater inside.

It was obvious, from the posters in the room, the gear tossed, nearly carelessly, about, and the muffled complaining Yuuri could hear whenever Viktor complained to himself,  why Yuuri had been gifted to this beautiful person – Viktor was a skater.  The snow globe, with its frozen pond setting, and dark haired skater dressed in a stunning blue jacket, posed on silver blades, was a perfect gift for someone like him.

                Yuuri had sat on the gift shop’s shelf for many a year, before the old man had purchased him. Something about a good luck gift; he had not heard much else. 

                Maybe he was a good luck charm after all, to add on to the boy’s talent – the room slowly filled over the years with more medals than he could count from his location.

                As Viktor grew, Yuuri got to watch him experience a variety of changes, hear many a complaint, watch him chat cheerfully on the phone with a friend, even see him cry on the rare occasion.

                Except…as the years wore on, the trophies growing, along with the boy’s platinum blond hair, and his height, Yuuri could not help notice that the nights Viktor cried became more and more frequent.  Even the addition of a small, curly haired dog did not always prevent the boy’s sleepless nights. 

                Viktor had even stopped shaking his snow globe, and Yuuri was starting to have trouble seeing through dusty glass.

                What was wrong? Yuuri found himself starting to wish more and more that he could escape the confines of his small home.  He wanted to hear all of Viktor’s complaints and woes, be able to cheer him up with more than just some fake white confetti in a ball of water.

                Then came the day when Yuuri woke to find half the room was in boxes. Not everything was being packed though, and an anxiety he had never known before filled his heart – was he going to be stowed away?  Would he be lost to the darkness of bubble wrap and packing material, trapped in a cardboard box for the rest of his life, abandoned, unwanted…?

                His fears intensified when he found himself wrapped, carefully, with packing material and placed inside a small, brown box.  Everything went dark as the flaps were taped shut, and he found himself being jostled around for a quick period of time before being set down.

                If he was capable of tears, he was most certain they would fill the globe itself; if it were void of the moisture already present.

                Too much time passed; in the dark it was too easy to lost track of the days.  Then one day his box was opened and his permanently opened eyes were met with the bright, too bright, lighting that filled Viktor’s new home.

                Nothing was more new, however, than Yuuri’s most favorite person.  Viktor’s hair had been cut, shortened to almost nothing, with some bangs hanging on the one side.  What had happened to all that long, beautiful hair?  Not that the new look was awful – quite the contrary. Viktor looked more mature now, more…Yuuri could not think about it without feeling his heart race. The fondness in which Viktor stared down at him inside his globe, as he dusted off the glass and removed some smudges, was enough to make Yuuri want to cry again.

                He wanted to be out there, not trapped inside. Though…even if that were possible, in what way would Viktor even see him? Would he see him as a stranger or a friend; someone who had been with him as he grew up, if only in physical form, nothing more?

                Things seemed perfect again, for a while, as Yuuri was set upon a new shelf, able to watch Viktor go about his daily life – leaving with the poodle, now grown to be quite large, for walks; returning from skating performances and practices; having the rare friend over – and it slightly calmed Yuuri’s aching to be free, kept him thinking that it would not make any difference now even if he could magically escape his globe – Viktor would be fine without him.

                Yuuri was even delightfully surprised one day when he saw Viktor approach his shelf holding a box tightly in his arms.  Viktor pulled his next performance outfit out of the large box and held it up to Yuuri’s globe.

                “We match!” The tall man exclaimed cheerfully. The outfit was an exact replica of Yuuri’s, except in a different color. Yuuri wished he could skate beside Viktor in their matching outfits. The fact that Viktor was performing in the same outfit as him, it made Yuuri’s heart ache. Things had to be looking up for Viktor.

                Except, eventually the sleepless nights returned, the dark circles under Viktor’s eyes deepened, and the occasions he turned on Yuuri’s globe music and shook it became rarer and rarer once more.  What had changed this time?  Where were the tears coming from? Why couldn’t Yuuri do anything about it? He loved Viktor with all his heart, even if he knew it was silly - for himself, who was nothing but a small plastic figurine, to love a human.

                That was all that led up to this current day. The day when Yuuri wished, with all of his small being, to not be allowed to live like this anymore, if he could not do anything when Viktor needed someone the most. He hated only being able to feel, not _do._

                It was late afternoon, when Viktor came home, barely making it in to close the apartment door, before he was hiding his face behind cold hands, sobbing large, angry tears.  The dog was huffing around his legs, trying to comfort him, but was being pushed away.

                The phone started ringing, a never ending pulsing that eventually drove Viktor to stand, and, as Yuuri watched, he answered it only to angrily argue with the other individual. A short second later, Viktor was throwing the phone in a fit. 

                Yuuri saw the phone heading straight for him; felt the impact as plastic collided with glass. His globe tumbled to the floor, shattering into tons of small fragments as water and fake snow spilled out. Yuuri felt himself detach from the mirrored base that had served as his icy pond.  As Viktor stormed out of the room, Yuuri could only see the hardwood floor, as his base played a few, last sad notes before it died a short bit away from him.

               

* * *

 

                Viktor knew he had been somewhat childish earlier, storming out on Yakov at practice like that, but…everything irritated him lately; he felt no inspiration when he skated, and, well, he was sick of feeling alone.

                Course he was not actually alone – he had Makkachin, Yakov, all the Russian skaters, his other friends – but it was not what he wanted, what he _needed_. Back when he had first started feeling this terrible loneliness, he had tried everything he could think of to fix the problem – spending more time with friends, more time practicing, he had even tried moving to a new area, hoping a change of scenery would help, and the move had, for a short while, but…things had gotten worse again.  To top it off, he had started to lose motivation for skating, his love; not to mention he was scared he had nowhere else to go, having already reached the top – how could he continue to surprise everyone? What else did he have to show that he had not already accomplished?

                For a while now he knew he needed something different, something new… _someone_ new. Short flings, one night stands, were nothing to him; they drained him, made him feel only all the more lost. If only he could meet someone who understood how he felt, could see what he wanted in life and inspire him, support him, cheer him on to be better than what he could already be…someone who might be able to give back to him as much as what he, himself, gave out to all those who were willing to take.

                Feeling the anxiety gripping at his chest once again, he tried to focus on his breathing.  Maybe some tea would help.  He left his bedroom and went out to the kitchen.  On the way he spotted the shattered snow globe on the floor, surrounded in a small puddle of water and broken pieces, wireless phone laying a short bit away.  Damn. He really was a child sometimes; throwing things…it was a surprise he had not slammed any doors again, earning him a complaint or two from an apartment neighbor.

                Forgetting the tea for a moment, he went and grabbed a few towels to go clean up the spill and glass. As he crouched down to pick up the pieces that had been set inside the globe, he noticed a part was missing – the figurine of the skater inside, a beautiful fellow who had always enchanted him since he had received the globe as a child, from Yakov, for placing gold at his first competition.

                The face of the skater was beautiful, and kind. As a child, Viktor had never really understood the expression on the young man’s face, permanently etched into those soft Asian features, but, when he grew up, he could tell it was an expression of love, an expression of someone who would care; someone that Viktor would not mind finding in real life if only he could be that lucky.

                Now, here he was, on the floor, looking about unable to spot the figurine that had brought him so much joy as a child, and comfort as an adult.  It felt as if a part of him, himself, was lost, and he stupidly started to cry again.

                “…Viktor…?”

                An unfamiliar voice called his name from behind; an almost questioning voice, like the speaker was unsure of his self, yet also determined, convincing his self he was doing the right thing.

                Viktor lifted his teary eyes and turned his head to look back over his shoulder, only to find a hand stretched out to him.  As their eyes met, the strange, yet familiar, man, in the fancy blue jacket smiled, and Viktor found himself filled with wonder and warmth that even the sun could not match. And without hesitation, he took that hand in his own, knowing this was what he had been looking for.


End file.
